TWILIGHT OU L'UNIVERS DES FANTASMES
by DAMN-ADDICT-LEMON
Summary: Comme le dit le titre, vous devez mettre sur 'papier' un ou plusieurs de vos fantasmes  par l'intermédiaire de Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esmé, Charlie, des Quileutes, des Volturi ... CONCOURS du forum Damn Addict Of Lemon FF
1. Chapter 1

**"Twilight ou l'univers de tous les fantasmes"**

Comme le dit le titre, vous devez mettre sur 'papier' **un ou plusieurs de vos fantasmes** par l'intermédiaire de Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esmé, Charlie, des Quileutes, des Volturi ou même des nomades dont on entend parler dans les livres! **Tous les couples (ou autres^^) sont acceptés** (même des Edward/Madame Cope!).

Chaque personne souhaitant participer à ce concours devra donc écrire un **OS LEMON** (of course) de minimum 3000 mots (pas de maximum) sur **n'importe quel(s) personnage(s) de l'univers de Twilight.**

Bien évidemment, comme il s'agit de fantasme(s), **les OS 'Dark' (ou autres plutôt classés rated MA) sont tout autant acceptés que ceux plus 'soft' (Rated M)**, spécifiez-le juste avant le début de votre histoire pour les lecteurs qui ne souhaiteraient pas voir leur sensibilité 'heurté'.

**Le temps à l'intérieur de l'OS n'est pas défini**. Il peut se passer des heures, des jours ou des semaines, à vous de voir tant que cela reste cohérent mais rappelez-vous qu'il s'agit d'un OS qui parle de fantasme(s) et nous voyons mal une histoire durer sur plusieurs années avec ce sujet comme thème^^

**Chaque auteur peut écrire jusqu'à 3 OS** (oui, oui QUE trois, bande de perverses!^^) **maximum**!

Essayez **d'évitez les grosses fautes de syntaxes ou d'orthographes** dans le cas où vous n'avez pas de Bêta pour vous corriger (sinon elles vous attendent un peu trop sagement sur le forum) afin que vos lecteurs soient focalisés sur votre histoire et pas sur vos erreurs de tape^^

_Le concours débutera le 1er novembre 2010 et sera clôturé le 1er décembre 2010  
Les bureaux de votes seront ouverts du 15 décembre 2010 au 31 décembre 2010  
Les résultats seront affichés le 1er janvier 2011 pour bien commencer l'année._

**A vos claviers et n'hésitez pas à nous dévoiler vos fantasmes les plus inavoués!**

Le staff du forum Damn Addict Of Lemon FanFictions


	2. Chapter 2

"Twilight ou l'univers de tous les fantasmes"

**Le grand moment est arrivé, il est minuit ! Le 1****er**** concours du forum est donc lancé. Déchaînez-vous, ne vous retenez pas, faites-nous découvrir votre monde de débauche où les fantasmes sont rois !**

Un petit rappel du règlement pour nos participants :

Comme le dit le titre, vous devez mettre sur 'papier' **un ou plusieurs de vos fantasmes** par l'intermédiaire de Bella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esmé, Charlie, des Quileutes, des Volturi ou même des nomades dont on entend parler dans les livres! **Tous les couples (ou autres^^) sont acceptés** (même des Edward/Madame Cope!).

Chaque personne souhaitant participer à ce concours devra donc écrire un **OS LEMON** (of course) de minimum 3000 mots (pas de maximum) sur **n'importe quel(s) personnage(s) de l'univers de Twilight**

Bien évidemment, comme il s'agit de fantasme(s), **les OS 'Dark' (ou autres plutôt classés rated MA) sont tout autant acceptés que ceux plus 'soft' (Rated M)**, spécifiez-le juste avant le début de votre histoire pour les lecteurs qui ne souhaiteraient pas voir leur sensibilité 'heurté'.

**Le temps à l'intérieur de l'OS n'est pas défini**. Il peut se passer des heures, des jours ou des semaines, à vous de voir tant que cela reste cohérent mais rapellez-vous qu'il s'agit d'un OS qui parle de fantasme(s) et je vois mal une histoire durer sur plusieurs années avec ce sujet comme thème^^

**Chaque auteur peut écrire jusqu'à 3 OS** (oui, oui QUE trois, bande de perverses!^^) **maximum**!

Essayez **d'évitez les grosses fautes de syntaxes ou d'orthographes** dans le cas où vous n'avez pas de Bêta pour vous corriger afin que vos lecteurs soient focalisés sur votre histoire et pas sur vos erreurs de tape^^

CONTEST N°1  
Le concours sera clôturé le 1er décembre 2010  
Les bureaux de votes seront ouverts du 15 décembre 2010 au 31 décembre 2010  
Les résultats seront affichés le 1er janvier 2011 pour bien commencer l'année.

Avant de poster votre ou vos OS il faudrait recopier ce petit texte sur votre participation

**TWILIGHT OU L'UNIVERS DES FANTASMES : ONE SHOT CONTEST  
Fantasme** : le titre de votre OS**  
Fantasmeuse** : le nom de l'auteur  
**Disclaimer** : tous les personnages appartiennent à SM et moi je joue avec pour mon propre plaisir  
pour participer ou lire les autres OS du concours rendez-vous sur : h t t p : / / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr /

x)°o.O O.o°(x

Et ceci est à copier sur le résumé FF si vous la poster sur FF

**TWILIGHT OU L'UNIVERS DES FANTASMES : ONE SHOT CONTEST**

Afin que je puisse puisse facilement vous rajouter à la communauté du forum pour retrouver plus facilement vos récits merci de me prévenir par MP sur le forum ou sur FF ;)

A vos claviers et n'hésitez pas à nous dévoiler vos fantasmes les plus inavoués!

Le staff du forum


	3. Chapter 3

**"Twilight ou l'univers de tous les fantasmes"**

Dernières heures pour poster vos One Shot sur le forum.

Vous avez jusqu'à demain **1****er**** décembre 2010 à 23h59** pour poster votre ou vos écrits sur le forum.

Les bureaux de votes seront ouverts du 15 décembre 2010 au 31 décembre 2010  
Les résultats seront affichés le 1er janvier 2011 pour bien commencer l'année.

LES LOTS A GAGNER :

1er PRIX : 1 wallpaper de son acteur préféré (avec photos au choix)  
+ 1 kit pour le forum (avatar et signature)  
+ 1 bannière pour son OS

2eme PRIX : 1 kit pour le forum (avatar et signature)  
+ 1 bannière pour son OS  
ou 1 wallpaper au choix

3eme PRIX : 1 kit pour le forum (avatar et signature)  
ou 1 bannière pour son OS au choix

Les membres du staff se concerteront pour élire leur coup de coeur .

Merci à toutes les participantes qui ont déjà postées leurs excellents écrits sur le forum. A très vite sur DAL.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Twilight ou l'univers de tous les fantasmes"**

Venez voter dès aujourd'hui pour vos 3 OS préférés

Vous avez jusqu'au **31**** décembre 2010 à 23h59** pour élire vos auteurs favoris.

Les bureaux de votes sont ouverts et vous attendent sur le forum  
Les résultats seront affichés le 1er janvier 2011 pour bien commencer l'année.

Récapitulatif des participations :

**1ERE CONSULTATION de Nathy **

**APOCALYPSE NOW de Roxylady666 **

**BIENVENUE BELLA de Pois0nGirl **

**CLOSER de Valéria **

**DARK ENTRIES de Roxylady666 **

**DESCENTE EN ENFER de Harawa**

**ENTRE DEUX ETAGES de Nathy **

**ESPRIT DE FAMILLE de Ninie **  
**  
FANTASME de Céline57 **

**JOUER AVEC LES FANTASMES de Shay & Ninie **

**LA GROUPIE de Nathy **

**LE DESIR DE LA TOURMENTE de Leausy et Bee **

**MY MASTER OF DARKNESS de Ninie **

**PORN STAR de Hurrican-Bells **

**SEX SCHOOL de Harawa **

**SEX TEAM de Hurrican-Bells **

**THE GIRL OF QUOTED de Bichou85 **

**UN ANNIVERSAIRE PARTICULIER de Bichou85 **

**UN CADEAU PARTICULIER de Vinou **

**UNE JOURNEE COMME UNE AUTRE... OU PAS de Aliaa **

**YOU CAN RING MY BELL de Roxylady666 **

**LES LOTS A GAGNER :**

1er PRIX : 1 wallpaper de son acteur préféré (avec photos au choix)  
+ 1 kit pour le forum (avatar et signature)  
+ 1 bannière pour son OS

2eme PRIX : 1 kit pour le forum (avatar et signature)  
+ 1 bannière pour son OS  
ou 1 wallpaper au choix

3eme PRIX : 1 kit pour le forum (avatar et signature)  
ou 1 bannière pour son OS au choix

Les membres du staff se concerteront pour élire leur coup de coeur .

**Bonne lecture et bon vote à tous et à toutes !  
Merci à tous les participants à ce 1er concours.**

**ET N'OUBLIEZ PAS NOTRE NOUVEAU CONCOURS : "MERRY X-MAS & HAPPY NEW SPERM"  
**

L'équipe du staff


End file.
